To You
by KiyoMeow1305
Summary: He belongs to him. And only him. He'll be damned if anyone else touches his precious angel.


**Title: **To You

**Fandom: Inazuma Eleven**

**Genre: **Romance, Drama

**Rating: **T/13+

**Pairing: **Fudou/Kazemaru

**Characters: **Kazemaru Ichirouta, Endou Mamoru, mentions of Endou Mamoru

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inazuma Eleven.

**Warning: **_Yaoi, drama,_

**Summary: **He belongs to him. And only him. He'll be damned if anyone else touches his precious angel.

**Kiyo's Note: **I'm kinda feeling depressed right now.. So here's a short drabble to announce that I'm still alive. … WOOT.

* * *

><p>Fudou Akio was the possessive type.<p>

If he liked someone, he'd make sure he gets him/her.

Currently, his current crush was Kazemaru Ichirouta, the co-captain and the fastest member of Raimon Japan.

As he stated before, he'd make sure he gets him.

And nothing can stand in his way.

* * *

><p>It was dark.<p>

Kazemaru Ichirouta tried to keep his eyes closed, but his mind said otherwise. He couldn't fall asleep.

Ugh.. Where was he, anyway?

Kazemaru looked around. He's never been in this room, as far as he could remember. But the bed he was on was so soft.

Damn, stupid headache..

He tried to raise his hand to his head, but his hand wasn't responding. Kazemaru's eyes froze. His fingers brushed against the metal that held him in place.

**Metal cuffs**. Linked to the headboard of the bed.

...How the hell did he get into this?

A door creaked. Kazemaru's head whipped to the right. There was a soft _pat-pat-pat _coming towards him.

Footsteps. They were approaching fast.

"Tch. You woke up quickly than I thought."

That voice.. the venom in it.. Kazemaru's eyes narrowed. It could only be..

"_Fudou Akio_."

"Ohoho.. You recognized me easily."

"I could recognize you anywhere."

"I'm betting that you're wondering where you are."

"As a matter of fact, yes."

"This is a bedroom, obviously. It's one of the spare ones in the house. I hide people here.." As he came nearer to Kazemaru's face, Fudou whispered in his ear. ".. People who deserve punishment."

Kazemaru blushed and gulped. That felt nice... Fudou smirked.

"Liked that? I'll give you more if you comply."

"How exactly did you bring me here?"

"Easy. I slipped something into your drink last night and you drank it. You became so drunk that Endou told me to take you home for the night." Fudou shrugged.

"And.. WHY exactly did you bring me here?"

Fudou's eyes changed from mirthful to anger. "Why?" He slammed a hand on the headboard of the bed, barely missing Kazemaru.

"It's because YOU never gave me attention! You always have your eyes on Endou! Don't you realize he only sees you as a friend and nothing more? I've always held feelings for you!"

Kazemaru snapped. "I know how you feel! Don't you think I'm that stupid? Endou only has eyes for Natsumi! It hurts to see them, but I try to cope..!"

Kazemaru began to sob. Fudou softened a bit. He hesitated, sat on the bed and then hugged Kazemaru.

"I know.. _And it fucking hurts_.."

The room was only filled with Kazemaru's sobs. Soon, they died down. Kazemaru looked up, a small smile on his face.

"Never knew you could be nice, Fudou."

Fudou blushed. He instantly let go of Kazemaru and crossed his arms, an annoyed expression on his face.

"I try to be a good host... And.."

Fudou came closer until his and Kazemaru's foreheads were inches apart. Kazemaru's breath hitched. Fudou's breath smelled like mints.

"... I make sure to take _very good care_ of my guests."

With that, he smashed his lips on Kazemaru's own pink ones.

"_Whoa.. As much as I hate to admit it, Fudou's a good kisser..." _Kazemaru thought while blushing.

He couldn't do much (The cuffs, remember?) except give in. He kissed back passionately.

Fudou smirked inwardly. _"Heh... He's actually enjoying this.." _He decided to go even further. He nibbled on Kazemaru's lower lip, causing the latter to moan. That was music to Fudou's ears.

"_I'm helpless tied up like this.. Better allow him entrance." _Kazemaru willingly gave entrance and let Fudou's tongue roam around his mouth.

Maybe that was a bad idea.

Allowing enterance just made Fudou all the more excited. He smashed his lips again, not giving Kazemaru a break.

When they broke apart, Kazemaru's lips were swollen and bruised. Fudou smirked.

"Now let me ask you something. Who do you belong to now?"

Kazemaru's eyes watered. Fudou wouldn't let him escape anyhow. A tear leaked from his right eye. His friends, his family, Endou.. They would all be wondering where he was now.

It's too late.

In a cracked tone, he whispered, "... To you, Fudou Akio. Only to you. And no one else."

**~OWARI~**

* * *

><p>... Man, I suck so bad. Review, please? :3<p> 


End file.
